


Tight Squeeze and Loose Fittings

by Phoenix_Down



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: As a result of being hungover, Cor knows everything, Day 2 Prompt, Established Relationship, Gladio can't work out why his trousers are too tight, Gladnis Week 2017, I covered both prompts in one story, Ignis can't work out why everything is so loose on him, Ignis likes to collect stationary, M/M, Sort Of, and it's usually from experience, even hungover Ignis is still the most kind and thoughtful boyfriend ever, rated for references to drinking and hangovers, wearing each other clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down
Summary: After a drunken night out Gladio tries to get ready for work only to find that all the clothes he's trying on a just a bit of tight squeeze. It's only once he arrives at work does he realise the reason why.





	Tight Squeeze and Loose Fittings

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart for convincing me to run with this random idea I had <3

Gladio's head pounded, his whole body ached, yet still, the high shrill of Ignis' alarm went on and on with no signs of being switched off. He groaned and tried to hide his head under a pillow, but even that small movement made his stomach lurch in protest. _How much did they drink last night?_ He groaned as the alarm clock sped up. Gladio spread his arm out across the bed, hoping that at some point it would come in contact with someone close enough to shut the chirping off. He was met with nothing but air and after blearily lifting his head he saw that he was alone in the bed.

Pushing past the pain he rolled over and lifted his hand to the clock, haphazardly hitting it until the trilling stopped. He flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, closing his eyes and willing the dizziness to stop. He couldn't remember much of last night only that his dad had yelled at him for losing something and he'd come round to Ignis' to complain, only to find that his boyfriend had started without him. The rest of the night was a haze of talks, complaints and partial nudity? He wasn't sure about that last one, but judging by the fact that he was lying in Ignis' bed, butt naked apart from his necklace, then it must have been true. He just wished he could have remembered it. Maybe Ignis would be able to tell him. 

Speaking of Ignis, he opened his eyes slowly and move his head to look at the time. Ten after eleven, Ignis would have gone to work hours ago and must have reset the alarm to ensure Gladio didn't sleep all day. With a moan, as his head protested he got up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He waited a few seconds for nausea and the pain in his head to subside before padding slowly to the bathroom.

As he stood over the toilet bowl, hand on the wall to support him, he spotted a little blue post-it note stuck to the tiles at eye level.

> _Training at 11.45 with Cor. Don't be late <3_

He cursed, reading the note in the dim light, there was no way he was going to survive a day of training in his current state. He flushed the toilet and walked to the sink to wash his hands and brush his teeth and saw another note waiting for him, this one green.

> _Don't phone in sick, I'll have lunch waiting for you in the rose gardens at 13.30._

A lunch made by Iggy? That was the motivation he needed at it's finest. He finished washing up and padded back to the bedroom to hunt for some clothes. His head still throbbed painfully, his eyes very much sensitive to any sort of brightness. So he sat on the edge of the bed and very slowly groped around in the dark for an article of clothing.

Nothing but socks and suspenders, scrunching his eyes shut as he lowered himself to the floor. His stomach rolled as he crawled across the floor, he really should eat something. Boxers, more socks, what felt like a tank top that he quickly pulled over his head. Finally, after what felt like fifty socks (but in reality was only four), he found a pair of trousers that he attempted to pull on.

He put both his feet in at the same time and forced himself to stand, teetering slightly as his head screamed at the movement. He then tried to fasten them up, the zip wouldn't go up all the way and the top button wouldn't close. Putting it down to his unstable state, he left the top button undone and finally wandered into the main room of the apartment.

The living area curtains were open and Gladio hissed at the light, before staggering over to the kitchen counter where a few more post-it notes awaited him.  

> _Drink me_

Pink on a bottle of water.

> _Take me_

Yellow on a pack of Tylenol. 

> _Eat me_

Red on a plate of pancakes.

> _Savour me_

Purple on the coffee maker.

> _Love me_

A heart-shaped on a picture of them both at the beach, that was stuck to the fridge. Gladio smiled at that last one, _he did love him, how could he not?_ He followed the post-it notes, popping a couple of the Tylenol and washing it down with the bottle of water before chowing down on the pancakes. Despite the fact that the thought of food made him want to throw up, having something lining his stomach helped and after downing the coffee, he felt better than he had all morning. His headache was still there and he could have done with going back to bed, but he no longer wanted to pluck the sun out of the sky and hide in the dark for ten years. He did however, he thought as he glanced towards the living area coffee table where various empty bottles lay scattered about, never want to see another bottle of alcohol again.

Fed and watered and with only fifteen minutes to get to the citadel for his training with Cor he headed towards the front door to find one last post-it note - this one shaped like a star.

> _Keys, phone, ID, wallet once you have all that your good to go. I've called a car for you to arrive at 11.35. Please insure all the lights are switched off and the door is locked behind you x Ignis._

~*~

Ignis was hungover, but he hid it well. There was only so much you could drink without having to suffer in the morning and Ignis had passed that point well into their third bottle of wine or was it the second bottle of whiskey? Either way, they'd drunk enough to make Ignis want to hide in a dark room and never even contemplate drinking again. Coffee had made him a little bit better this morning, along with the three bottles of water he'd drunk to keep him hydrated. He was also coherent enough to leave little post-it notes for Gladio, because he knew without a shadow of a doubt, that if he was feeling this bad, Gladio would be feeling ten times worse.

He decided against driving to Noctis' apartment, with all the alcohol consumed last night there was no way he would be at the legal limit to drive even after sleeping it off. So he called a driver and had him picked up Noctis and take him to school, before driving him to work. He then also arranged for the same driver to pick Gladio up.

He had no council meetings scheduled for the day, which was a relief as it was mainly the council's fault that he'd been driven to drink in the first place. So he holed himself up in his office, closed all the curtains and rested his head in his arms, hoping to at least catch a few minutes shut-eye before someone demanded his attention.

He lasted ten minutes before a pounding on the door reverberated through his head, amplified by a headache that had been dulled by the Tylenol that was beginning to wear off. 

"Rough night?" came a voice, and Ignis peered over the top of his arms to see Cor, standing amused in his doorway.

"Did we have a meeting?" Ignis asked croakily, he hadn't actually spoken yet this morning only greeting Noctis with pokes and prods as he kicked the young prince out of the door and into the car.

"Worse, training," Cor said with no emotion. "Self-inflicted?" Ignis allowed himself a nod, wincing slightly at the movement. "No sympathy from me then, come on."

He left and Ignis groaned, quickly pulling up his calendar on his phone to see that he did indeed have training with Cor pencilled in at 10.15. Rooting in his bag for his Tylenol and a bottle of water, he swallowed them both, grabbed his work-out bag from where he'd flung it at a chair, and slowly followed Cor down to the training hall.

Cor was already in his training fatigues by the time Ignis had made it to the changing rooms and allowed Ignis the privacy of the changing rooms whilst he went to set up the hall. He emptied his bag onto a bench and started to get changed by slowly pulling off his trousers and getting stuck halfway because he'd forgotten to remove his shoes first.

Finally changed, and a little confused as to why his training joggers fell loosely around his hips, or why he had to roll the legs up to stop him from tripping over, he wandered out into the training hall. Cor gave him a look but didn't say anything as he threw a training lance in his direction.

~*~

Training was a nightmare, and not just because he had to stop every five minutes to pull his trousers up else they fall down around his ankles. After thirty minutes Cor finally said something.

"Did Gladio stay over at yours last night?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Cor just shrugged, and lunged forward with his katana, leaving Ignis to scramble out the way and wonder why Cor had even bothered to ask in the first place. 

Another thirty minutes after that saw the training hall doors open and a rather worse for wear Gladio come in. Cor raised an eyebrow and turned to address him giving Ignis the respite he needed to hike his trousers back on to his hips.

"Have either of you looked in the mirror today?" Cor asked, placing his hands on his hips. Ignis looked over at Gladio, there was something not quite right about him, but in his addled state, he couldn't put his finger on it.

Cor just sighed and motioned for Gladio to join them on the mats. "Ignis where did you get your outfit from?"

"I hastily threw some clothes in a bag from a drawer this morning."

"Gladio?"

"To be honest, I found them lying on the floor of the bedroom," he gave a shrug, wincing at the movement.

It was then Ignis finally realised what looked different about Gladio, the shirt he had on, whilst usually black with the crownsguard logo on his chest was actually a dull grey and a little tight around the chest. The trousers he was wearing weren't his usual leather, and instead were a pair of dark jeans that weren't even buttoned at the top. The whole ensemble looked like a tight squeeze.

Then he looked down at his own attire and groaned in disbelief. The shirt that Gladio usually wore, was now on him, hanging loosely off the shoulders, his trousers, also Gladio's and would explain why they kept falling down and why he'd had to roll up the legs.

They glanced at each other an embarrassed look on their faces as they both realised that they were wearing each other's clothes.

"I don't want to know what you two got up to last night that resulted in you making this sort of mistake, but please go change. Ignis, we'll train tomorrow to make up for you lacklustre attempt today. Make room in your schedule."

Ignis nodded and together he and Gladio walked towards the changing room. "If it makes you feel any better," Gladio whispered once they were out of earshot from Cor. "You look really cute in my clothes."

Ignis blushed and pushed Gladio away half-hearted, but not before he whispered back; "I could say the same about you. Those trousers look a little tight, sure you don't need any help peeling them off?" 

 


End file.
